Reencuentro
by Ichirinohana
Summary: Tantos años añorando tu presencia. ¿Una vida perdida o solo detenida, hasta que tu alma y la mia se vuelvan a encontrar? IchiRuki
1. Una vida sin ti

Aquie estoy con otro fic, que espero sea de su agrado. Si les gusta dejen Reviews, por fis.

**Una vida sin ti**

Decía no llevar la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero la llevaba. Y precisamente ese día se cumplían siete años desde que ella había llegado a su vida y se había ido dejando huellas imborrable en el.

Solo Chad e Ishida sabían de sus furtivas visitas anuales a Hueco Mundo y aunque no estaban de acuerdo, lo apoyaban.

Pero este año Ishida se las había arreglado para que la reunión familiar fuera "ese día". Así que se levanto y bajo a la cocina, se sirvió café y se asomo por la ventana. El clima era perfecto para todo lo que tenían planeado.

Ahora el vivía en las afueras de Karakura, ahí tenia una clínica en donde atendía a personas de bajos recursos. Le había comprado la casa a una pareja de ancianos que iban a mudarse a otra región; la casa no era nada ostentosa pero si bastante amplia y acogedora. Lo cual servia para alojar a todos los invitados que tendría esa semana. Pues la familia que habían formado todos después de la guerra contra Aizen había crecido bastante.

Cada Navidad se juntaban ahí para pasar las fiestas, relajarse un poco y recordar el pasado. Pero esta Navidad era especial pues Chad y Karin les tenían una noticia importante.

Termino su café y subió a alistarse, ya que todos solían ser muy puntuales. Mientras se duchaba recapitulaba un poco a cerca de todas las cosas importantes que habían sucedido durante esos siete años.

Tuvo que pasar un año para que Inoue se recuperara totalmente de estar cautiva en Las Noches e Ishida siempre estuvo a su lado. Poco a poco la saco de esa horrible oscuridad y le mostró que aun había muchas cosas por que seguir. Al año siguiente se casaron.

Al igual que a Inoue a todos les tomo tiempo sanar las heridas pero había una que aún seguía sangrando.

La Sociedad de Almas les presento su eterno agradecimiento y en muchas ocasiones volvieron a solicitar la ayuda del cuarteto.

La sorpresa más grande fue saber que Renji y Tatsuki mantenían una relación; debido a esto, él rechazo el puesto de Capitán y pidió su estadía permanente en Karakura. El comandante Yamamoto no pudo negarse.

Matsumoto Rangiku por fin había olvidado a Ichimaru Gin e Hitsugaya a Hinamori. Una noche después de descubrir muchas cosas, ambos se atrevieron a decir lo que sentían y esa Navidad cumplirían dos años de relación.

Pasados tres años, la familia creció aun más. Ishida e Inoue se convirtieron en padres de una niña llamada Midori; que ahora contaba con cuatro años. Renji y Tatsuki tenían dos niños de tres y un año; Tetsu y Naomi, respectivamente.

Kisuke y Yoruichi se convirtieron en padres de trillizos; Amaya, Emi y Hoshi. Soi Fong se convirtió de inmediato en la tía favorita de los tres pequeños.

Karin y Chad empezaron una relación cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad y hacia dos meses que vivían como un feliz matrimonio.

Él por su parte había estado saliendo con Senna pero por más que ella le insinuaba que se comprometieran o vivieran juntos, él siempre cambiaba el tema.

Pues su recuerdo seguía tan presente, como si hubiese sido ayer la primera vez que la vio entrar por la ventana. Ella lo había llenado con tan poco y había llegado a tocar lo mas profundo de su ser, por eso era difícil sacársela de la cabeza y mas difícil aún arrancársela del alma y del corazón. Seguía tendiendo presente el sabor de sus labios y el olor de su piel. Y era así que la navidad era su época favorita y al mismo tiempo la más triste, la nieve le recordaba a ella; siempre a ella.

Esto a Ishida le parecía que empezaba a rayar en la locura y obsesión pero siempre que discutía con Ichigo, acababa dándole la razón. Pues nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo de Rukia y eso como fuese le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Cuando termino de colocar los obsequios, fue a la despensa para ver que no faltara nada para la cena. A mitad del camino una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-Ichigooooooooooooo- un ligero golpe en la cara paro en seco a Keigo, que con el paso de los años no cambiaba su singular manera de saludar al pelinaranja.

-Eh Keigo, que bueno que has podido venir. ¿Qué tal esta la familia?- el antes mencionado se puso de pie y se sobo la mejilla.

-Todos de maravilla, gracias por preguntar-

Ambos pasaron a la sala y hablaron largo rato. Cuando el reloj marco las nueve en punto, el timbre de la puerta sonó e Ichigo fue a abrir.

-Oi Ichigo cuanto tiempo-

Keigo se quedo mudo al ver quien entraba por la puerta y el pelinaranja estaba en shock por la sorpresa. Definitivamente esta seria una navidad especial.


	2. Viejos amigos

Bastante cortito pero apenas nos introducimos a la historia, gracias a todos los que leen. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Viejos amigos**

Kurosaki Ichigo no sabia si correr a esconderse o alegrarse por la inesperada visita. Pues ver a esas personas en el umbral de su puerta era algo que no todos los días sucedía.

-Kisuke nos están esperando- Yoruichi lo llamo desde la entrada principal y el le pidió que esperara hasta que terminara la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

-…lo comprendo…claro que si, Feliz Navidad para ti también- colgó la bocina luego de unos minutos. Tomo su sombrero y subió al auto junto con su esposa e hijos.

Lucia feliz y su amiga de toda la vida supo comprender el por que.

-Entonces se encuentra bien-él asintió-¿Vendrá este año?-

-No quise insistirle. Ambos sabemos que su respuesta siempre será no-

-Pese al tiempo, sigo guardando esperanzas- su semblante lucio triste de pronto y Urahara sujeto su mano con fuerza. También el tenia esperanzas pero hacer reaccionar a alguien tan testarudo tomaba tiempo, en este caso siete años.

-Ke… ¿Kenpachi?- cayó hacia atrás cuando el hombre dio dos pasos hacia delante para saludarlo.

-Ken-chan, deberías tener mas cuidado. Kurosaki-kun pudo haberse lastimado- la sorpresa de Ichigo se acrecentó, cuando una jovencita de aproximadamente 17 años lo ayudo a levantarse y gracias a su cabello rosa chicle pudo ubicarla.

-¿Yachiru?-

-Hai- respondió ella seguida de esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenía cuando niña. Ahora lucia muy diferente pues llevaba el cabello largo como Inoue y bajo el traje de shinigami ya no se veía la figura de una niña.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-les pregunto algo confundido y por que no asustado. Pues Kenpachi solo lo buscaba para una cosa.

-Estamos en el Mundo Real por asuntos sin importancia, nos acordamos de que vivías por aquí y decidimos visitarte. ¿Verdad Ken-chan?- el asintió- esperamos no ser inoportunos-

-No, claro que no. Pasen están en su casa- Ichigo los llevo hasta la sala y una vez estando ahí, se pregunto ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Keigo? Aunque en esos momentos lo mas importante era atender a sus invitados. Viejos amigos que hacia tiempo no veía y que pese a las peleas le era grato volver a ver.


	3. Blanca Navidad

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo. Ojala y sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews.**

Y pues Bleach no es mio sino de Kubotite.

**Blanca Navidad**

Se despidió del Teniente y Capitán del Onceavo Escuadrón a media mañana. Quedándose con la promesa de que ambos regresarían al mundo real para pasar la Navidad con ellos.

-¿Ichi- ni?- Yuzu había entrado a la casa con una copia de la llave que Ichigo le había dado hacia tiempo. Dejo su maleta en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró a un muy asustado Keigo debajo de la mesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto arrodillándose junto a la mesa pero solo logro asustarlo más. El salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal y se perdió en la lejanía.

-¿Yuzu?- la llamo Ichigo al verla de rodillas en la cocina.

-Oh! Ichi- ni, ahí estas. Te estaba buscando y encontré a Keigo debajo de la mesa. Lucia asustado¿sabes que le pasa? Por que se ha ido corriendo-

-Recibió una gran sorpresa, pero no te preocupes ya regresara. Y cuéntame como has estado-

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, de la escuela a la casa y viceversa. Visito a Karin de vez en cuando y paso mucho tiempo con Jinta- kun y Ururu-chan. Y tu que me cuentas¿vas a proponérselo este año?- Ichigo casi se ahoga por la pregunta y como siempre esquivo el tema.

-¿Y papá?-

-Mmm… ya sabes quiere darle la sorpresa a los niños- ambos sonrieron pues el año pasado Issin había intentado entrar por la chimenea vestido de Santa Claus pero el pantalón del traje se le había atorado y había hecho su entrada triunfal solo con la parte de arriba del traje, y con una tanga roja bastante llamativa. Tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que los niños lo vieran- bueno me adueñare de la cocina, antes de que Orihime-chan llegue. No queremos una cena como la del año pasado-

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo avísame- Yuzu le agradeció y empezó a sacar todo para preparar la cena mientras tanto Ichigo la observaba. Con el tiempo Yuzu se había convertido en el vivo retrato de su madre y tenerla cerca siempre lo hacia sentirse como un pequeñín.

-Midori, toca antes de entrar. Por favor- le pidió su padre antes de bajarse del auto.

-Si papá- la pequeña se bajo corriendo y en la entrada se encontró con Emi, Amaya, Hoshi, Tetsu y Naomi; esta ultima iba de la mano se sus hermano y de Hoshi pues todavía no podía caminar ella sola.

-Tatsuki-chan, Abarai-kun!!- Inoue los saludo desde lejos como antaño llena de energía y con una gran sonrisa. A su lado Ishida cargaba varios paquetes, situación en la cual también se encontraban Renji y Urahara; quien aun seguía parado junto al auto esperando que su esposa dejara de sacar cajas.

-Kisuke ten cuidado con esas esferas- el rubio sonrió resignado y empezó a caminar mas lento pues las cajas amenazaban con caerse a cada paso.

Cuando Ichigo y Yuzu abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron de verlos a casi todos ahí. Los hicieron pasar y antes de saludarse, dejaron los paquetes en la sala bajo un verde pino que solo lucia una estrella plateada en la cima.

-Oi Ichigo tu decoración Navideña de este año a superado a todas las demás- le dijo Tatsuki en tono de burla.

-Urusei Tatsuki, apenas he conseguido el árbol ayer y además haga lo que haga Yoruichi siempre termina cambiándolo-

-Bueno pues es por que tienes muy mal gusto para decorar- le dijo la mujer gato y todos rieron ante tal comentario mientras Ichigo no hacia mas que fruncir aun mas el ceño; gesto que se había acentuado con el paso de los años.

Luego de eso se pusieron de acuerdo para repartirse los quehaceres y a Ichigo le toco cuidar a los pequeños. Salio de la casa y no supo ni como, cuando ya tenia a los seis angelitos encima suyo. Saludándolo, besándolo, golpeándolo y apastándolo.

A la primera que reconoció fue a Amaya quien tenía el cabello morado de su madre, el misterio de Urahara y una simpatía única en ella. Era algo así como el alma de la fiesta. Emi le mordía un brazo con cariño, ella era idéntica a Yoruichi de principio a fin y gustaba mucho de hablar con su tío Ichigo. Hoshi lo abrazaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo, el era una combinación de su padre y de su madre y junto con Tetsu eran un verdadero infierno y el mas grande dolor de cabeza de Midori.

Midori era como su padre físicamente pero por dentro no era sino que un clon de Inoue perfeccionado pues si su madre era la reina de las cosa extrañas para comer, la pequeña ojiazul había llegado para quitarle el puesto. Ella era la prima grande a la que todos seguían.

Tetsu era idéntico a su madre hasta en el último cabello aunque estos fueran de un color rojo brillante. Y sobresalía de todos los demás por ser siempre el que tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro y ver las cosas buenas de todo lo que le pasaba. Por ultimo vio a Naomi estar sujeta a una de sus piernas, una peque regordeta de mejillas sonrojadas que le ponía entusiasmo a cada pequeña cosa que hacia. La tomo en brazos y se la llevo a Renji pues ella necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de pañal.

Vio como la nena sonreía en los brazos de papá y como Renji le cambiaba los pañales como todo un experto; él algún día pensó en ser padre y tener muchos hijos pero sus sueños le fueron robados junto con lo que mas amaba. Sacudió la cabeza para no ponerse triste, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de centro de la sala y vio las flores blancas que debía haber llevado a Hueco Mundo. Todo en su casa le recordaba a ella.

-Ichi-ni, podrías traer esto de la tienda por favor- Yuzu le extendió una lista y el asintió automáticamente. Se puso el abrigo y antes de salir Hoshi le pregunto si podía acompañarlo.

-¿Ya le avisaste a tus papás?- el niño asintió y salio corriendo hacia fuera. Cuando Ichigo salio vio que una ligera nevada había comenzado a caer. Hoshi, Amaya y Emi jugaban felices bajo la nieve. Y se decían entre si que tía Rukia había cumplido su promesa. Él se sorprendió al escucharlos y se dijo así mismo que no había escuchado bien. Llamo a Hoshi para irse y el pequeño se acerco brincando.

-¿Ves la nieve tío Ichigo?- le pregunto alegre.

-Si-

-Pues es toda mía y de Amaya y de Emi y de Naomi y de Midori y Tetsu-

-La nieve no es de nadie Hoshi, cae del cielo- le replico Ichigo.

-Pues esta es mía por que tía Rukia la hizo para mi con Sode no Shirayuki- Ichigo se paro en seco, su cerebro apenas podía con lo que había escuchado y lo que vino después acabo con toda la cordura que le quedaba.


	4. Recuerdos

**Para Kaoru240, espero que te aclare un poquito las dudas.**

**Recuerdos**

_El día que te perdí llovía, Nell dijo que en Hueco Mundo nunca llovía y las gotas que caían con intensidad ese día eran un milagro pero debí saber que para mi eran un mal presagio._

_La batalla estaba por terminar, ya solo faltaba reunirnos con Ishida, Renji y contigo pero nuestro encuentro jamás sucedió._

_Sangre por todos lados y un cuerpo destrozado que gracias a Kami no era el tuyo; es todo lo que recuerdo. Después una ausencia interminable, culpabilidad e impotencia. Una cruda realidad en la que tú no te encuentras._

_Un año completo de misiones solo para encontrarte pero tu reiatsu había desaparecido por completo._

_Byakuya te dio por muerta y yo quise matarlo a el. Desde ese día jamás lo he vuelto a ver._

_Dos__ años completos pase preguntándome ¿Qué había sido de tu ser? Y reprochándome el por que no había corrido en tu auxilio en cuanto Ulquiorra me dijo que morías._

_Tiempo para reflexionar… ¿Qué esto haciendo en realidad?_

_Tres años más __reconstruyendo una vida detenida, que esperaba que algún día se encontraran tu alma y la mía._

_Promesas y sueños rotos es todo lo que tengo y claro mis recuerdos._

_Tus dibujos, tu almohada, nuestras peleas y por que no hasta tus golpes. Pero sobre todo tus tiernos besos. Improvisados, arrebatados, por capricho o por diversión pero siempre llenos de amor._

_Ojala hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo…_

_Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo._

_Y ahora estoy aquí…_

_Frente a ti…_

_Esperando…_

_Solo esperando…_


	5. Debilidad

Aqui esta el quinto cap ojala les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.

**Debilidad**

_**Alguna vez **__**leí en algún libro, que había un espejo que refleja lo que anhela nuestro corazón. Y me pregunte¿Qué es lo que yo vería al reflejarme en el?**_

_**Solo una imagen y una respuesta obvia: a ti.**_

-¡Demonios! Hoshi entra a la casa y quédate ahí- le ordeno Ichigo al niño mientras veía como se abría una enorme grieta en el cielo.

-¡Ichigo!- lo llamo Tatsuki mientras veía como se transformaba en shinigami.

-Solo es un menos grande, no se preocupen yo me encargo- desapareció de ahí y se encontró en un claro de bosque no muy lejos de su casa.

El lugar no le era muy conocido pero seguro había estado ahí alguna vez. Se pregunto¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa cosa? Por que algo tan grande no podía ocultarse tan fácilmente. ¿Y por qué tenía que aparecer un hollow en esos momentos? Ya tenia suficiente por ese día de sorpresas.

Intento concentrarse para sentir el reiatsu de aquel ser pero solo pudo ubicar el de las personas que estaban en su casa. Esto era realmente extraño.

Una luz roja cegadora y la sensación de estar quemándose; un cero le había dado casi de lleno en la espalda. ¿Como demonios había pasado? Sintió el escozor en el brazo izquierdo y saco a Zangetsu, para estar listo al próximo ataque.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento frió y luego el enorme hollow salio de entre los árboles, trato de partirle la mascara pero aquel ser se movía con demasiada rapidez, pese a su gran tamaño.

Otro cero que llego de improviso y lo golpeo en el pecho, estaba perdido. Fue a dar contra algunos árboles que cayeron al suelo junto con el. Acorralándolo; ¿Cómo es que podía atacarlo sin que el lo presintiese? Se le nublo la vista y sintió que el final estaba cerca. Y a decir verdad, no tenía miedo.

-_Baila, __Sode no Shirayuki__Some no mai_: _Tsukishiro_- escucho a lo lejos y sonrió pues aun recordaba su voz. Sintió el frió de la espada y luego la nieve caer sobre él.

-¡¡Ichigo!! – entre abrió los ojos y vislumbro a la morena de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

-Rukia- dijo en un hilo de voz y volvió a parpadear pues la luz empezaba a calarle en los ojos.

-No, soy Senna-le contesto la mujer algo molesta.- ¿Que haces aquí shinigami?-

-Un Menos grande- se incorporo como pudo y vio el lugar, estaba totalmente destruido y un gran cráter de agua se encontraba en el centro.- ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Es lo que me gustaría saber. Iba camino a tu casa y sentí tu presencia cerca, cuando llegue estabas aquí tirado e inconsciente-

-No recuerdo nada- por inercia se toco el brazo herido que ya no le dolía. Estaba frió.

-Vamonos para que Inoue te cure. Esa herida se ve fea y no quisiera que los niños te vieran así- el asintió y se puso de pie, sabia que Senna estaba demasiado molesta pero aun así se preocupaba por el.

Cuando llegaron Orihime los recibió ya lista pues sabia que las batallas contra un Menos no eran precisamente fáciles y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba Ichigo.

Hacia días había tenido una fuerte recaída debido a que su Hollow interior aun regresaba a reclamar su cuerpo de vez en cuando. El no llamó a nadie y por poco y se muere. Tatsuki aun seguía recriminándole por no hacer algo tan sencillo como tomar el teléfono y marcar un número. Y de no haber sido por Ishida que lo había ido a visitar para comentar algunos asuntos de trabajo con el, esa Navidad hubiera sido doblemente triste. Pero gracias a Kami no era así; curo sus heridas y lo mando a descansar mientras ella hablaba con Senna y los demás terminaban con los preparativos de la cena del día siguiente.

Mientras estaba en la cama, se percato de que no llevaba puesto el regalo que le había hecho Midori el años pasado. Un dije de una luna creciente de color azul, según la pequeña ese era Getsuga Tenshou (_Colmillo lunar que penetra en el cielo_). Pues a la corta edad de año y medio le había tocado ver los grandes poderes de su tío Ichigo y desde entonces solo pensaba en ser mayor para convertirse en una shinigami; cosa que a su padre no le hacia nada de gracia.

Salio por la ventana para que Inoue no lo regañara. Camino por el largo jardín pues tal vez cuando su cuerpo cayo, el dije pudo haber caído también en el césped pero no encontró nada.

Volvió al lugar donde había aparecido el Menos grande; observo muy bien a su alrededor, buscando algún destello azul que le indicara donde estaba el dije y lo fue a encontrar en el fondo del cráter bajo algunos litros de agua.

-Genial ahora pescare un resfriado- se quito los zapatos y el suéter. Puso un pie dentro del agua y sintió como su temperatura descendía; dos pasos mas y el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura-Genial- se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo, ahora tenia que sumergirse completamente para recuperar el dije y resfriado o pulmonía, valía la pena pues era un regalo de Midori.

Tomo aire y entro de lleno al agua, tal vez eran dos o tres metros lo que tenia de profundidad aquel cráter. Nado lo más rápido que pudo, tomo la luna y salio de inmediato pues el agua estaba a punto de congelarse. Se puso los zapatos e intento regresar a casa pero por la reciente recaída su cuerpo no pudo evitar tener un aumento de temperatura repentino.

El calor lo abochornaba y el dolor de cabeza que había empezado hacia unos segundos, no le permitía pensar con claridad; un sendero equivocado y de pronto se encontró perdido. Llego hasta una cabaña que ni siquiera sabia que existía, con mucho esfuerzo subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta.

-¿Rukia?- se desplomo en los brazos de la persona que le abrió la puerta y después ya no supo nada de si.


	6. Encuentro

_Para ustedes, gracias... ah! y Bleach no es mio, por desgracia._

_**Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra.**_

_**Cuando estas dos personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran**__**, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierden completamente su importancia y solo existe aquel momento.**_

_** Paulo Coelho, Brida.**_

**Encuentro**

Su encuentro careció de magia; más bien fue un momento detenido en el tiempo, condenado a repetirse una y otra vez. Él en cama y ella a su lado, lamentándose.

Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para intentar bajar la fiebre, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Miro el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde; suspiro resignada y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en la silla. La tarde seria larga.

Despertó adolorido; parecía que le habían dado una paliza hasta molerle los huesos. Se incorporo y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj que marcaba las 7:30 p.m. Era tarde.

A su lado una joven de negros cabellos, dormía en una postura un tanto incomoda y sostenía un paño que seguía húmedo.

Creyó estar soñando, de nuevo sus sentidos lo engañaban y esta vez creía que no podría soportarlo. Acerco su mano lentamente hasta tocar su rostro y todas las dudas que tenia desaparecieron en el momento en el cual aquellos ojos violetas se abrieron para mirarlo.

-_Ichigo_- dijo sobresaltada.

_-¿Eres tu, realmente eres tu?-_ la miro embelesado, comprobando que no había cambiado mucho después de siete años. Su delgada y pequeña figura seguía igual, sus cabellos negros eran solo un poco más largos, su blanca piel parecía no haber sido tocada por el tiempo y esos ojos, sus ojos ahora transmitían tristeza. Cerró los ojos esperando que ella no desapareciera y tras abrirlos y ver que ella aun estaba ahí, se atrevió a preguntar.

_-¿Por qué?-_ obtuvo su atención-¿_Por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas muerta?-_

-_Eso ya no interesa_- le contesto rehuyendo de su mirada- _todos han hecho una vida, incluyéndote. Soy parte del pasado¿Qué importa lo que paso?-_ se puso de pie y él hizo lo mismo- _Vuelve a la cama_-

-_Todos sufrieron por tu muerte¿Qué acaso no pensaste en ellos?-_ la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo.

-_Sufrieron_- dijo tristemente- _fue por ellos que lo hice_- ella lo miro molesta y el arqueo una ceja- _nunca lo entenderás_- se soltó de su agarre y salio de la habitación.

_-¿Qué quieres que entienda: que desapareciste por siete años, que nos hiciste creer que estabas muerta mientras hacías__ no sé que cosas y que ahora pretendes regresar esperando que te entienda?-_ alzo la voz como hacia años no lo hacia y se sintió tan bien_-¿Por qué Rukia?-_

_-Por que era lo mejor para todos, fue mi decisión. Además no tengo por que darte explicaciones-_comenzó a ponerse el abrigo-_Regresa ala cama, iré a buscar a alguien para que venga por ti- _salio de la casa y antes de bajar todos los escalones, él la alcanzo.

_-No, claro que no. Quiero que me expliques lo que paso¡ahora!-_ la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro de nuevo hasta el interior.

-_Necesitas que alguien te atienda¡maldito testarudo!- _le grito como años atrás y luego sintió que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

_-Rukia-_

Después de sentir ese incremento de poder tan repentino, apenas y pudo sujetarla. La llevo de nuevo a la habitación y la recostó dulcemente sobre la cama. Todo aquello le traía viejos recuerdos, y la sensación de bienestar y felicidad al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

_-¿Crees que este con ella?-_pregunto intrigada.

_-__Si no es así, yo mismo lo llevare_- le sonrió a su esposa y la acerco mas a el.

_-Era un encuentro que no se podía postergar más-_

_-Solo espero que ambos sepan entenderse-_

_-Si,__ yo también lo espero-_

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews y que han seguido la historia. Ojala les haya agradado el cap y por favor sigan dejando reviews, sus comentarios y criticas son muy importantes._

_Ja ne!!!!!_


	7. Noche Oscura

**Gracias a Kin´iro Kitsune, lilith-condena, hitoki-chan, kaoru240,Tania14, Rikku Kuchiki, Lorelai-K, Shirafune, noriko13, gabita 19-91, yuyukawai y Alexis Uzumaki; que son los que han dejado Reviews a lo largo de la historia y gracias tambien para los que solo leen.**

_Cuando leen lo que escribo, es como si compartiera un poco de mi con ustedes._

_Bueno aqui esta cap 7._

**Noche Oscura**

_**Cada día del hombre es una Noche Oscura. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar el próximo minuto, e, incluso así, las personas van hacia delante. Por que confían. Por que tienen Fe.**_

_** Brida.**_

Despertó poco a poco y se sorprendió al ver quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

Él también despertó y le sonrió dulcemente, sin duda ese era su mejor sueño.

Luego recordó lo que había pasado ese día, no era un sueño. Realmente estaba ahí; se puso de pie y sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Ichigo al ver que se tambaleaba la devolvió a la cama sin mucho esfuerzo.

_-¿Te mareas muy seguido?-_ella asintió_-¿Estas embarazada?-_le pregunto temiendo a la respuesta pero igual sabiendo que era bastante estupida su suposición.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ se puso de pie de un salto y lo miro incrédula_-¿Crees que he estado de vacaciones estos siete años y que hice una vida lejos de aquí?-_le espetó.

-_Pues tal vez si_- le dijo sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Lo miro molesta.

-_Pues no es así; no estoy embarazada, no he estado de vacaciones. Por favor, no puedo hacer una vida lejos de ti; ni siquiera puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…-_se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir mas tonterías e Ichigo no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos-_Vete por favor, tengo que irme_-

_-¿Irte, a donde?-_ se puso de pie y se paro frente a ella.

-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ya te lo he dicho, soy parte del pasado. Hace veinticuatro horas yo no estaba en tu vida y eras feliz, alguien te espera. Márchate_-

-_No_- ella lo miro aun molesta- _si me importa saber a donde vas¿además como puedes asegurar que soy feliz? No sabes nada de mi Kuchiki Rukia y no quiero dejarte, no voy a perderte de nuevo. Así que vas a quedarte conmigo, te guste o no-_

-_No puedes obligarme Kurosaki_- le dijo acercándose a él.

-_No me retes Kuchiki_- Ichigo se acerco más a ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. Y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de su situación, se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada en diferentes direcciones.

-_Has lo que quieras_-

-_Bien_- le dijo Ichigo saliendo del cuarto

_-__¡Bien!-_ le grito Rukia azotando la puerta.

Él sonrió ampliamente pues sabia que ese tipo de peleas tan divertidas solo podía tenerlas con ella. Luego pensó que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, nunca había visto que la nieve cayera tan copiosamente y por tanto tiempo. La noche estaba cubriendo todo y el silencio era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; por primera vez todo aquello no le importo.

Salio un poco mas tranquila y se sentó a su lado; miro a la ventana y vio que la oscuridad lo cubría todo. Así era su vida, una noche oscura en donde la nieve a pesar de ser blanca no permitía que los rayos del sol llegasen. Convirtiéndolo todo en un mundo falto de calor y de color.

_-¿Realmente quieres saber que fue lo que paso?-_ él la miro sorprendido y asintió - _A´rorino Aluluer había devorado al Hollow causante de la muerte de Kaien-dono y al luchar contra él, este hizo lo mismo conmigo. Se introdujo dentro de mí y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para hacer algo; por poco mato a mi Nii-sama, gracias a Mayuri- sama no lo hice pero de igual forma tuve que dejar de ser una Shinigami para evitar que el Hollow se desarrollara. Pase solo seis meses en Soul Society; en los cuales tuve constantes recaídas, después el comandante Yamamoto me envió al mundo real con_ _Yoruichi-san. Ella me ayudo a hacer una "vida" aquí en la tierra y me ayudo a superar la soledad-_ Rukia tenia la vista fija en la ventana.

_-¿Pero si eras humana por que no regresaste con nosotros?-_

-_Por que el Hollow sigue aquí dentro_- le dijo señalando su pecho- _desea salir y aunque quise, mis poderes de shinigami jamás se fueron. Pero eso no se lo dije más que a Yoruichi y Urahara, si la Soul Society se llegase a enterar…-_

_-¿Te harían regresar?- _

-_Si y a veces pienso que seria lo mejor para todos_- su rostro se entristeció y aunque quiso, ya no pudo mirar a Ichigo a la cara.

_-¿Lo mejor para todos?, has dicho eso tantas veces que ya no lo creo.__ Pero dime¿Que pasaría contigo, con tu vida?-_

-_Desaparecerían_- le contesto secamente.

_-¿Estas loca?-_

-_No, Ichigo piensa en Tetsu, Midori, Amaya, Hoshi, Emi y Naomi. No puedes ponerlos en riesgo; su futuro es en lo único que pienso. Es una decisión simple y estoy tranquila, así que por favor déjame ir…-_ Ichigo la interrumpió.

_-¿Crees que haciendo eso todo estará bien?-_

-_No entiendo tu pregunta-_

-_Toda acción tiene una reacción y tu "muerte" dejo destrozados los corazones de las personas que te quieren. Los últimos siete años he llevado flores a Hueco Mundo para ti. Al igual que tu, yo no he podido olvidarte y mi vida a girado en torno a tu recuerdo. Y noche tras noche me reprocho a mi mismo, el hecho de no haberte enviado de vuelta a Soul Society cuando te vi en Hueco Mundo. He soñado con este momento por largos siete años, Rukia…-_ ahora fue ella quien no lo dejo continuar.

-_Yoruichi, Hoshi, Urahara y Renji son los únicos que sabes que estoy con vida y ahora lo sabes tu, no se lo digas a nadie por favor y olvídate de que alguna vez existió esta noche-_ se levanto y fue a buscar su maleta.

Mientras tanto Ichigo permaneció inmóvil y ausente. "_Desaparecerán_", realmente no le importaba nada ya. ¿Cuánto había cambiado Rukia en realidad? Tal vez no mucho, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos. Como lo hizo cuando seria ejecutada, la pregunta ahora era¿seria capaz de poder salvarla? Pues una vez ya la había abandonado, que le aseguraba que no seria así esta vez. Se maldijo así mismo y por fin entro a su propia _Noche Oscura_, de donde solo una persona podía sacarlo. El problema era, que ella estaba sumida en su propia oscuridad.

Salio del cuarto cargando una pequeña maleta se encamino a la puerta sin siquiera mirar al chico.

_-¿Te vas a ir sin decir "hasta pronto"?-_

_-No habrá un "hasta pronto Ichigo", jamás volveré a verte_- sus palabras fueron tan amargas, que Ichigo pudo saborear la hiel de esa despedida.

-¿Ahora vas a empezar a decidir por mi también?- ella lo miro cansada, todo aquello estaba acabando con la poca determinación que le quedaba.

Rukia no contesto solo se quedo ahí mirándolo, así que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el sol de un nuevo día empezaba a salir. Solo sintieron el calor de los rayos del sol inundando todo el lugar.

-_Debo irme_- abrió la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral Ichigo la detuvo. Parándose frente a ella.

-_Una noche mas, es todo lo que te pido por favor. Me lo debes Rukia_- ella dudo un poco antes de aceptar, pero bien dicen que el corazón puede mas que la razón- _de acuerdo, te veo esta noche-_ él se inclino un poco y la dejo perpleja con su acción. Luego salio sin mirar atrás pues se sentía un poco apenado.

Rukia por su parte, se quedo ahí parada sin hacer nada. Aún seguía sorprendida y azorada. Se llevo la mano a la boca y evoco el recuerdo de hacia unos minutos: tan calido, tan sencillo, a penas un roce pero esa pequeña acción había hecho desaparecer todo lo malo de los últimos siete años.

Aunque al principio le pareció extraño, se dio cuenta de que el mundo se veía diferente. Cada cosa tenía un brillo y un olor distinto, por primera vez se sintió realmente feliz.

_Se que la pregunta de Ichigo fue todo menos apropiada pero así son las cosas. Espero les haya gustado y si no es tan largo perdon, pero como ya la tengo toda escrita es dificil agregarle mas. Creo que mi imaginacion salio de vacaciones, no la encuentro por ningun lado._

_Muchas gracias y dejen Reviews._

_Oh! y pronto contestare sus reviews, solo denme tiempo._

_Yume Nara Sameta_

_Ja ne!!_


	8. Sin decir adiós

**Aqui esta el ultimo cap,no me maten por no avisar. Fue sin intencion. Tomatazos, burlas, criticas, ete, etc; ya saben donde dejarlas en el botoncito de abajo que dici "Go" . Bueno, disfrutenlo y que tengan un bonito día. **

**Sin decir adiós**

Entro a su casa sin hacer ruido y fue a la cocina por su café de todas las mañanas. Tomo la taza y subió a su cuarto.

-Ichigo¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto Renji que estaba en el pasillo, intentando no derramar el te de Tatsuki.

-¡Oh! Bueno… yo…- balbuceo y luego se escucho el llanto de la pequeña Naomi, razón por la cual Renji tuvo que irse sin escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

Suspiro aliviado y acabo por entrar a su habitación, se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír así- le dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Yoruichi, Urahara. ¿Que hacen en mi habitación?-

-Esperándote, creo que necesitamos hablar- Ichigo miro el semblante serio de ambos y supo que algo no estaba bien.

Dejo la maleta sobre la cama y sonrió; estaba feliz. Pensó que nada podía ir mal pero pronto se daría cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y cuando abrió la sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

-Buenos días Kuchiki- le saludo secamente.

-Senna- sintió un malestar al ver a aquella mujer ahí-¿Cómo?-

-Eso no importa, estoy aquí por otras razones- Rukia se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar y la invito a sentarse.

-Disculpa que no te ofrezca algo pero…-

-Se que Ichigo estuvo aquí- le corto ella y Rukia asintió-¿Lo amas?-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida.

-Rukia las dos sabemos cual es tu situación y no quiero que Ichigo sufra. Yo lo quiero y se que puedo hacerlo feliz. Hace medio año que salimos y antes de venir, el me envió una carta diciéndome que me tenia una sorpresa; creo que el va a pedirme….-

-Senna basta, por favor, basta- Rukia la interrumpió- justo ahora me voy y me alegro mucho de que las cosas entre ustedes vayan tan bien. Ichigo y yo solo hablamos como amigos o mas bien como dos conocidos… hazlo feliz, él se lo merece- se levanto y abrió la puerta para que Senna se marchara- Y felicidades por tu próxima boda-

-Gracias y buen viaje Rukia-chan- le dijo antes de irse.

Cerro la puerta y apoyo su frente en la madera.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

¿Cómo pudo creer en todo lo que Ichigo le había dicho?

Se había atrevido a besarla mientras pensaba comprometerse con Senna.

Se limpio las lágrimas y salio de la cabaña, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden y calmar su enojo antes de que el Hollow se aprovechara de su confusión.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que Zaraki y Yachiru estuvieron aquí?- pregunto Ichigo ya bastante molesto.

-Eso creemos, ya que el incremento de los poderes de Kuchiki-san esta llamando a Hollows en masa- l e dijo Urahara.

-Pero podemos acabar con ellos, quiero protegerla-

-No solo son los Hollows, tanto poder pronto acabara con ella. Su alma ya no lo resistirá mas- agrego Yoruichi tranquilamente.

-¡Mientes!- le grito Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-Ichigo- cayó de rodillas al piso y sonrió feliz, había llegado el fin.

La tensión de la habitación desapareció en el momento en el cual sintieron el reiatsu de Rukia, aumentar considerablemente para después ir desapareciendo poco apoco.

Ichigo no perdió ni un solo segundo y salio a toda prisa, siguió su débil rastro pero lo único que encontró al llegar fue una flor blanca.

De nuevo la había perdido y otra vez se había ido sin decir adiós.

-Urahara-san¿Dónde esta Ichi-nii?- le pregunto Yuzu en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta.

-El ha tenido que ir a atender a una pequeñita, en las afueras. Tal vez no alcance a regresar para la cena pero me ha pedido que lo disculpe-mintió lo mejor que pudo.

-Vamos Yuzu, sabes que Ichi-nii es como papá, primero es la salud de los demás que la propia- Karin se llevo a su hermana a la cocina y le dedico una triste mirada a su esposo. Pues todos lo habían sentido y aunque al principio no lo entendían, ahora no podían enojarse con el.

_Ichigo,_

_Tal vez cuando leas esto yo ya no este contigo. Ojala pudiera cambiar todo pero esta es mi realidad._

_Cuando descubrí que ese Hollow vivía dentro de mi, tuve unas ganas infinitas de ser alguien mas. Quise huir de mi misma e intente hacer todo lo que no había hecho antes._

_Pero ni tú ni nadie espero a que yo regresara, hicieron sus vidas y a mi, a mi el destino me alcanzo._

_Encontré la barrera que había en un principio entre los humanos y los shinigamis, y la use. Olvide cualquier relación que tuve con los humanos y me resguarde en mi oscuridad, para mí ya nada valía la pena._

_No es fácil descubrir que dentro de ti se encuentra toda la maldad que un día destruyo todo lo que tus seres amados querían. Eso te hace sentir vacía y muerta por dentro. Temes hacerle daño a lo que mas amas y es ahí cuando quisieras volver a ser nada._

_Pero como siempre llegaste a salvarme y el destello de tu luz en el oscuro abismo de mi nada, hizo brotar una llama de esperanza._

_ Gracias Ichigo._

_ Rukia._

Sonrió tristemente y devolvió la carta al sobre.

_-De nuevo comienzo una __vida sin ti- _

_**Fin??????????????**_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Esto esta hecho para ustedes. Gracias._


	9. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_Después de esa mañana intente por todos los medios encontrar algún rastro de ella pero los resultados siempre me llevaban a ese lugar._

_Trate de olvidar, pero la imagen de aquella flor blanca viene a mis sueños noche tras noche y parece no querer irse._

_Volví a guardar luto; lo cual a Senna le molesto bastante, después de eso la relación se fragmento y finalmente tomamos caminos distintos._

_Para toda la familia fue un secreto a voces y aun así, nunca hicieron referencia al tema._

_Pronto llego el invierno y tuve que viajar a Tokio por asuntos de trabajo. _

_Ahora Ishida y yo éramos dueños de tres clínicas y debíamos supervisarlas de vez en cuando._

_Llegue a la casa de mi padre, para recoger algunos papeles importantes. El viejo me saludo como de costumbre, con un golpe. Lo esquive y le dije que no tenia tiempo, debía irme rápido si quería regresar para la fiesta de aniversario de Kisuke y Yoruichi._

_Me indico donde estaban los papeles y me entrego una pequeña cajita._

_-"Es la sortija que le di a tu madre cuando le propuse matrimonio"- me dijo y pese a que me pareció extraño le agradecí el obsequio._

_-Nos vemos dentro de tres días- me despedí y salí de la casa._

_El viaje fue __rápido y cuando llegue al hotel, me dispuse a dormir un poco pero recordé que debía buscar un buen regalo para los Urahara; si les llevaba cualquier cosa Yoruichi me mataría._

_La ciudad nunca me había gustado mucho, demasiado ruidosa, atestada de gente y luces por todas partes. Nada comparado con mi casa en Karakura._

_Termine harto y comiendo en un puesto de comida rápida, una sopa que parecía estar rancia. Y fue ahí cuando extrañe la singular comida de Inoue. _

_¿Me pregunt__é como puede vivir Ishida comiendo eso todos los días? Reí para mis adentros imaginando su cara, su botiquín de seguro debía de estar lleno de antiácidos._

_Regrese al hotel bastante cansado y sin un regalo para Kisuke y Yoruichi._

_Al pedir mi llave, la recepcionista me dijo que había alguien en mi habitación esperándome, me pareció extraño pero no me apresure en subir._

_Al entrar en la habitación, esta estaba en penumbras pero aun así pude distinguir la silueta que estaba en el balcón. Me acerque con sigilo y antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, la persona hablo._

_-Llegas tarde Ichigo- esa voz, la reconocí de inmediato y luego ella se giro para verme. Volvió a repetir lo que había dicho y sonrió dulcemente._

_-¿Rukia?- pregunte y ella asintió suavemente acercándose a mi._

_Roce su rostro con mis dedos, temiendo que se desvaneciera con tan pequeña acción. Pero nada paso, realmente estaba ahí._

_Lo que hice a continuación fue abrazarla con fuerza, pues si no lo hacia corría el riesgo de perderla otra vez. La sentí calida y frágil entre mis brazos, aspire su olor y deje que mis manos recorrieran su espalda hasta detenerse en su cintura._

_-Te extrañe-le dije al oído y ella solo me abrazo mas fuerte._

_-Lo siento yo no quería…-_

_-Shh… no digas nada, estas aquí y eso es lo que importa-le dije y fue entonces cuando comprendí la acción de mi padre-Espera-_

_Me separe de ella y fui a buscar la pequeña caja, regrese a su lado y se lo di sin decir nada, ella solo sonrió y volvió a abrazarme._

_Para los dos todo aquello era un mero requisito, pues nosotros estábamos unidos desde el primer día que nos vimos y aunque estaban a pocos meses de cumplirse ocho años, nuestro amor seguía vigente._

_La bese con delicadeza, volví a rodear su cintura y la lleve adentro. Ambos queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido y desde entonces no hemos desaprovechado ni un solo segundo que la vida nos da para estar juntos._

_**Rukia**_

_**Hoy se que si te volviera a conocer, pasaría por todo lo que me ha tocado vivir solo para llegar a este momento. En el que te miro a los ojos y me iluminas el día con tu sonrisa.**_

_**También se que a pesar del tiempo y los obstáculos te amaré ahora**__**, otra vez y siempre.**_

_**Y gracias por tu amor.**_

_Salio de la ducha y encontró la nota de su espos__o sobre la cama. Cerro los ojos recordando viejos tiempos, buenos tiempos pero no tanto como los que vivía ahora._

_Sintió__ un par de brazos aprisionarla y un calido aliento recorrer la piel de su cuello._

_Se estremeció y pudo sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de el._

_-Ichigo…vas a llegar tarde-le dijo a media voz pues las manos de su esposo ya habían empezado a nublarle la cabeza._

_-Ishida se hará cargo-unió sus labios con los de ella y la recostó en la cama._

_Siendo su primer aniversario, no iba a desperdiciarlo en el trabajo._

_Ahora si, aqui esta el fin. Perdon por no darles una noche de pasion pero nunca he hecho un lemon y temo estroperarlo._

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que les haya gustado, sus ultimos reviews no vendrian mal. Al contrario bien recibidos seran._

_Bueno, hasta la proxima._


End file.
